Cassette tape-recorders all make use of an upright cylindrical element, known as a capstan, which entrains the tape from the feed spool, past the recording and playing heads and to the take-up spool. The capstan is adapted to be pressed against an upright follower wheel such that the tape passes between the capstan and the follower wheel. Because of this contact between tape and capstan, the latter will pick up fine particles of dust and dirt on its rotating surface from the tape. If the surface of the capstan is not cleaned after a certain duration of playing and/or recording time, the undesired particles will be retransferred to the tape, thereby leading to a very noticeable loss of sound fidelity.
The prior art teaches a device adapted specifically to overcome this problem, namely: Canadian Pat. No. 1,103,801 dated June 23, 1981 for "KIT FOR CLEANING TAPE CARTRIDGE PLAYBACK UNIT". The latter teaches the use of an eight-track cassette casing, somewhat modified, and including a slot to obviate mechanism 16, 17 which, in turn, activates the capstan 13. The capstan is cleaned firstly by an abrasive 22 and then by a cotton swab 23, which is pushed by a rod 26, 27. One disadvantage of this particular patent is that the abrasive used eventually wears down the surface of a capstan. Another disadvantage is that neither the abrasive nor the cotton swab cleans the total surface of the capstan.